The new pilots
by TakahashiShadow
Summary: Alitle booze but thatsall another fic by the luved tonni
1. The begining

I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, but plz don't steal my story  
  
Rainy Days Come When You Least Expect Them ~ Part 1  
"WHAT!?," Duo Maxwell exclaimed, standing up so quickly that his chair fell over, "You must be kidding me!"  
  
Sally Poe shook her head, "I'm sorry Duo. The three new recruits are coming tomorrow. You better have the place ready by then." And with that, the videophone screen went black.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Duo screamed, leaping forward and banging on the screen with his fists, "HOW CAN THIS BE!?!? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"Duo, it's ok. All it means is we have to do a little work," came Quatre Winner's soft voice from behind Duo.  
  
Duo turned around and stated, "Exactly!"  
  
"Exactly, what? That we have to do a little work? I'm the only one that does any work around here, anyways! I mean, you guys could help, but nooooo! It's all up to Quatre, the rich one!"  
  
"Quatre," Duo said patiently, "Quatre, you're rambling."  
  
Quatre stopped and looked over at Duo with his sparkling blue eyes, "No I'm not."  
  
"You were."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yuh-huh."  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-..."  
  
"STOP THE MADNESS!!!!!"  
  
They both jumped and looked behind them to see none-other than, the almighty Chang Wufei.  
  
Wufei fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands, "JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!!!!!!"  
  
The two G-boys blinked a few times, staring at the now passed-out Wufei on the floor, then resumed their argument.  
  
"I was NOT rambling!"  
  
"You were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was n---"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO WUFEI!?!?"  
  
The two boys jumped again, fully turning around to see Heero Yuy, standing over Wufei's unconscious body with a bottle of liquor in his hand.  
  
"I didn't do it!," Duo screamed, "It was Quatre!" he pointed at Quatre while trying to look innocent.  
  
"WHAT!?," Quatre exclaimed, "It was SO not my fault! If it was anyone's, it was yours!"  
  
" Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was t---"  
  
"Quatre, be quiet!"  
  
Quatre turned around and saw Trowa Barton leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"What? How mean is tha---EEEEE!!! TROWA!!!!" Quatre ran at Trowa with his arms outstretched. A look of absolute terror crossed Trowa's face before he turned and ran down the hallway, Quatre following close behind.  
  
Duo blinked, "Well, I think I won that. Heero, did I---" he turned around to see Heero passed out on the floor, his bottle of beer standing upright in his hand. Duo blinked again, then walked over to Heero and took his beer. He then walked over to the couch, where he flopped onto it, putting his feet up on the table. He took a swing of the beer, then nodded and stated, "Yup. I won." 


	2. Oh NO TONNI ARIVES

Next Day  
  
Duo yawned and stretched as he woke up. It wasn't very comfortable sleeping on the couch. Actually, it wasn't comfortable at all. He stood up and saw that Wufei wasn't on the floor where he had been, but Heero was still there. Duo walked over to him, picking up a couch pillow on the way, and whacked him over the head with it. Heero awoke with a start, standing abruptly. He looked around and said quickly, "What happened?"  
  
Duo just smiled and said, "You sleepwalked here."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Whatever," Heero mumbled before storming out of the lounge room, Duo following behind him. They walked aimlessly around for a while and found themselves at a bathroom with Quatre sleeping in front of it. Heero stopped, which caused Duo to run into him. They looked at each other for a second, then Heero went over and shook Quatre. Quatre almost instantly snapped awake and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
"You sleep-walked," Duo replied, grinning.  
  
"Oh. Alright then."  
  
The bathroom door creaked open slightly and a green eye was seen peeking out.  
  
"Trowa!," Quatre exclaimed. Trowa got ready to shut the door if needed, "What are you doing in there? Are you alright?"  
  
Trowa looked around then opened the door fully and said, "Uh...yeah...I'm alright..."  
  
"Good," said Quatre. He then turned around and asked, "Where's Wufei?"  
  
"Er..." Duo began.  
  
"Hn" was Heero's reply.  
  
"We don't know," Duo said, smiling again.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Where could he have gotten to," Quatre said thoughtfully.  
  
"I dunno. He could be---" a sudden rumbling cut off Duo from the stairs that lead to the attic. Quatre walked over to the stair-door and opened it, to see a very dirty Wufei at his feet in front of him. Wufei stood up, mumbled some Chinese profanities while dusting himself off, then pushed past Quatre and stormed down the hall to his room. The other G-boys blinked in unison.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"O...K..."  
  
"Well," said Duo, turning to face the others but glancing wearily over his shoulder down the hallway that Wufei had gone, "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Suddenly Quatre remembered, "Oh s***! We have to clean up!"  
  
"Huh? Why? What's going on?" questioned a very confused Heero.  
  
"Oh yea," remembered Duo, "we're getting three new recruits! Tomor-- Oh d***, today is tomorrow!"  
  
"No, today's today." Heero tried to confirm.  
  
"No! Today would've been tomorrow, yesterday!"  
  
"Oh..." Heero and Quatre replied in unison.  
  
"I knew that..." Trowa mumbled thoughtfully.  
  
"Sure you did Trowa... Sure you did..." Duo remarked sarcastically.  
  
"But I did!"  
  
"Sure... Whatever..."  
  
"Well," Quatre interrupted, "I say we should clean up."  
  
"Okay, you do that Quatre." Duo snickered.  
  
"What!?!?!?! I'm not doing all the work here! You ALL have to help me! Actually, I shouldn't have to do ANY of the work! I'm so sick of being the good one! Oh look at Quatre, the rich, good pilot! I'm not going to have any more of this! Now help me clean up the place before I kill you all!!"  
  
"Quatre wouldn't kill me, I'm his best friend." Trowa mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Oh yes I would kill you Trowa!! Because I think it's YOU who takes the most advantage of me! Now, all of you get cleaning!"  
  
"Whoa, Quatre," Duo said quietly, "settle down, I was just joking, and so was Trowa. It's okay. It's okay."  
  
"I wasn't joking, I never joke." Trowa replied very quietly.  
  
Heero looked at them and sighed. "You people are sad."  
  
"Well you're even sadder... Mr. Spandex boy!" Quatre stormed off to the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later all of the G-pilots were cleaning the house, except for Wufei, who was nowhere to be found.  
  
Only two minutes after they all started to clean up there was a knock on the door.  
  
Outside  
  
"Do you think anyone's home?" Riva Dyheart asked her friend.  
  
"Well, this is where they told us to go." Blysse Norwood replied.  
  
"Are you sure this is it? Did you screw up again?" Tonni Lamont asked.  
  
"I did not screw up! When have I ever screwed up?"  
  
Tonni and Riva raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Okay so there was that one time but--"  
  
The door suddenly swung open and the three girls saw a Chinese boy with a ponytail, in very traditional clothes.  
  
"Hi is th--" Blysse was cut off by the door slamming in her face.  
  
Tonni snickered.  
  
"Shut up. You try."  
  
"I will." Tonni replied as she knocked loudly on the door.  
  
The door swung open again and there stood a blond Arabian boy who was wearing an apron and holding a feather duster.  
  
"Hi." Tonni said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, hi," he looked at the three girls, "the catholic school is just around the block." and shut the door in a hurry.  
  
Blysse laughed, "Good going Tonni."  
  
"Well you're the one that chose the outfits!" Tonni shot back.  
  
"I wanted to make a good impression!"  
  
"Well, yea, you did a good job of making us look like nuns!" Riva kicked the door, "Oh s***! What c***** shoes you picked!"  
  
"But they went with the outfits!"  
  
"So!?"  
  
"So! You have to make them match!! Don't you get that!?!?! When will you two listen to me!?!?!"  
  
"Yea, I will when you make some sense," Tonni said, flicking on a cigarette.  
  
"I make sense--"  
  
Blysse was cut off by the door opening by a brunette boy wearing a green tank top and spandex shorts, and was holding a gun. Tonni eyed him mischievously, and Riva stepped away from the door and stood behind Blysse.  
  
"Can I help you?" the boy asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh, can I help you?" Blysse asked absent-mindedly.  
  
Riva smacked her forehead. "Blysse! You made yourself sound like a whore!"  
  
Tonni snickered.  
  
"Shut up, Tonni," Blysse said heatedly.  
  
"Uh..." the boy looked at them strangely. "Who are you?"  
  
"I, uh, um, I'm..."  
  
"She's Blysse Norwood, and that's Antonia Lamont-"  
  
"Call me Antonia and I'll shoot you, Dyheart," Tonni said icily. Riva rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tonni Lamont," she corrected impatiently. "And I'm Riva Dyheart. Are you expecting some new Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?"  
  
"Oh good!" Riva pushed past the boy with Blysse right behind her and settled down on the couch. "Ah this should be homey!"  
  
Tonni blew some smoke into the boy's face and followed her friends inside.  
  
The boy chased them in. "What the hell are you doing here?!?!"  
  
Riva blinked. "We're making ourselves at home! What did you think we were doing?"  
  
"I thought you were bringing the new pilots."  
  
"We are the new pilots." Blysse replied.  
  
"What!?! But you're girls!" 


	3. FOOD IN UR TEETH

Tonni glared at him. "Does that make any difference!?!? You sexist pig, you!"  
  
"I uh--"  
  
"Hey Heero, what's going on, shouldn't you be-- Hey! Where'd you find the catholic chicks?" a brunette boy with a long braid and catholic clothes on, interrupted.  
  
Blysse turned around and whacked the boy on the head with her purse. "We are not catholic chicks! Chicks maybe, but not catholic! We are Gundam pilots!"  
  
The boy's eyes grew wide and he looked at Heero. "What!?! They are the new recruits!!! How can that be!?!"  
  
"Well, girly-boy-with-a-braid, you better believe it! Now you're stuck with us! Muahahahaha!" Riva cackled.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say they're stuck with us," Blysse looked over at Duo, "Although I wouldn't mind being stuck with him!"  
  
"Blysse! That's the girly-boy-with-a-braid! Were you not listening!?!"  
  
"But he's sooo cute! Look at him!!"  
  
Girly-boy-with-a-braid looked over at Blysse and smiled.  
  
"He is kind of cute," Tonni said. "But his smile is sooo fake!"  
  
Girly-boy-with-braid stared at her. "I thought you were the sweet one," he pouted.  
  
"But he's cute!" Blysse protested. "Just look at that face!"  
  
"Blysse! I'm looking and I see a very girly boy with a braid and a stupid smile plastered on his face!"  
  
"Aack!" Tonni cried. "He's looking at Blysse! Nooo! What the hay am I going to do?!?! Is it love at first sight, puppy love or does Blysse have a piece of food stuck in her teeth? Find out next time!!!" Tonni and Riva collapsed onto a couch, laughing their a$$e$ off. 


	4. Lots of unconcious peeps

"Riva, Tonni, that isn't funny." Blysse remarked.  
  
Riva stopped laughing and looked at Blysse, "Phh, to you it's not, to me it's hilarious!" and she started laughing again.  
  
"Hehe," Tonni said, pointing a finger at Blysse. "See? I win, as always!"  
  
The little blonde Arabian boy came running into the room. "What happened!?!? Is everyone okay? Why is that catholic person laughing? Duo, what did you do now? WAR IS NOT THE ANSWER!!" and he passed out.  
  
Riva stared at the little Arabian boy for a few seconds and burst out laughing so hard that she passed out on the couch. Tonni went over to the boy and poked him gently.  
  
"Um." she said, adjusting her prison cap. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Who cares?" Blysse said, all dewy-eyed and looking at Girly-boy-with- braid.  
  
Tonni stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Blysse blinked at Tonni, looked over at Riva, and then back at Duo. "Hm, so Duo's your name, eh? Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, and your name is?"  
  
"Blysse. Blysse Norwood."  
  
"Ah, music to my ears."  
  
Blysse giggled and blushed, when suddenly the boy with the traditional clothing and the ponytail that had slammed the door on them earlier came rushing into the room. He took one glance around and shrieked, "ACK!!! WOMEN!!!!" before he passed out.  
  
Blysse blinked, "What on earth?"  
  
"Oh," Duo said casually, "That's just Wufei, the women-hater."  
  
"Women-hater? What is he, gay?" Tonni said, blowing smoke into Wufei's face.  
  
"No, he just seems to hate everything and everyone. 'Cept for his Gundam."  
  
"Well, that's mean," Tonni said. "You mean I could dance around naked and he'd scream, 'Ahhh, women?'"  
  
"Uh. yep."  
  
Blysse looked around the room and booted Wufei in the side. The she pointed at the blonde Arabian boy, "Who's that?"  
  
"Quatre, the rich one. And he has twenty-nine sisters!"  
  
Blysse glanced wearily over at Heero who hadn't moved since they got there. "And that is Heero."  
  
"He's OK," Tonni said. She walked over to him and began tugging at his hair. "Is this real?"  
  
Heero muttered something unhearable and removed Tonni's slender hands from his hair.  
  
A boy with huge bangs that seemed to stick out at least a foot walked in looked around, mumbled something under his breath and left.  
  
"Who was that?" Blysse asked, staring at the doorway with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh, that's Trowa, the circus freak, that actually has no name, or at least he claims."  
  
"Circus freak... But you just told me his name is Trowa, so he does have a name..."  
  
"No actually, he stole the name Trowa."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So, Blysse, want me to show you around?"  
  
Blysse blushed, "Sure." and they walked off.  
  
"Oh, god!" Tonni grumbled, putting out her cigarette on Wufei's unconscious head.  
  
An hour later  
  
Riva slowly woke up on the couch. "Where am I?" she said to the unconscious Wufei on the floor. She slowly stood up, stretched and walked over to Wufei, bending down and lightly shaking his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened and Riva stood up, offering her hand out to him, and said, "Here. My name's Riva."  
  
Wufei pushed her hand away and remarked rudely while pulling himself up, "I don't give a d*** what your name is. woman!"  
  
Riva pulled her hand to her side and looked at Wufei confused and hurt, "But, little Chinese boy! I was trying to be nice!"  
  
"Go be nice to some other man. One that actually wants your time."  
  
"That's the problem. Not many do," Riva glanced at the floor.  
  
"Hm," Wufei replied, looking her up and down, "I can see why." and with that, he turned and walked out of the room, Riva staring after him. 


	5. Drinkin contest

'How rude was he!,' she thought to herself, putting her hands on her hips, 'But he was so cute...'  
  
Tonni walked into the room. "Yo, Chinese dude," she said.  
  
"Baka woman," Wufei grumbled. Tonni cocked her head and yawned. She had changed from that stupid outfit into an army jacket and jeans. She grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Where're you goin?" Riva asked. Tonni grinned.  
  
"I'm proving to Heero that I'm a better shot then he is. Then we're having a drinking contest!" she responded surprisingly perkily before leaving the room.  
  
Footsteps and laughter were heard coming from the hallway and Duo and Blysse appeared holding hands and giggling their heads off. Suddenly the giggling stopped.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Blysse, "You're awake!"  
  
"And you seem to have found a new boyfriend..." Riva mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that Riva?"  
  
"Nothing." she pushed between the two, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Duo asked, moving closer to Blysse.  
  
"Oh, she always gets this way when I get a new boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, yea," she glanced at the floor, and took a step closer to Duo, "You do feel the same way about me, as I do about you...right?  
  
"Yeah, of course I do...who couldn't?" The two were moving closer so they could kiss when Quatre walked in.  
  
"Hey guy-- Oh sorry! I didn't know..."  
  
"Oh no, it was nothing." Duo answered quickly.  
  
"Yea, Duo just had something on his face." Blysse responded.  
  
"Okay... So anyways, Sally is on the vidscreen, she wants to talk to all of us."  
  
"Okay." Duo and Blysse stepped apart and acted like nothing happened.  
  
A Few Minutes Later  
  
"Well, I see everyone is here. Now let me see the new recruits." Sally said.  
  
Blysse stepped forward.  
  
"Ah, a female Gundam pilot, finally, we need some women on the force. But, uh, where's the other two pilots that was supposed to come?"  
  
"Tonni's shooting stuff, and Riva wouldn't come out of her room." answered Quatre, "I knocked on the door and the only response I got was a bunch of swear words."  
  
"Oh, that's not good."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Tonni exclaimed. "Anyone got any bullets?"  
  
Trowa gently took the gun from her hand and passed her a beer. "Here," he said, making her drink it. "Beer cures everything."  
  
Tonni shrugged.  
  
"Hi, Sally lady," she said childishly. Sally looked at her oddly.  
  
"Um. she's a pilot?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I can hear you!" Tonni yelled. She grabbed Trowa's arm to keep standing, "Where's Riva?"  
  
"Oh!" Blysse interrupted, "I'll go get her, I mean, she IS my best friend."  
  
"Okay," said Sally, "But hurry, it's costin' me money to talk to you guys for so long."  
  
Blysse walked down to Riva's room and knocked on the door. When the only response she got was hearing the music blaring, she opened the door, only to find that Riva was gone and her bed sheets hanging out the window. Blysse rushed back to the vidscreen, without Riva.  
  
"Where's the other pilot?" Sally asked.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"What!?! Where could she have gone, I wonder."  
  
"Uh, well, her sheets were hanging out her window."  
  
"What!?! I wonder why... Yes... I wonder...."  
  
"Sally," interrupted Duo, "Sally, you're rambling."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, now shut up." interrupted Riva from behind. 


	6. Duo must die

Everyone turned around and looked at Riva.  
  
"Hey it's Riva!" Tonni said drunkenly.  
  
"I think you should drink less, Ton," Quatre said. Tonni glowered at him.  
  
"It's my problem, now let me embrace it!" she hollered, swaying back and forth.  
  
"Riva!" exclaimed Blysse, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Riva glanced at Blysse and then looked back at Sally. "So, you're Sally Poe, are you? Interesting... Well, I'm the second, new Gundam Pilot you summoned, and I don't think I'm needed right now so I think I'll just go back outside and slash more car tires..." and she left.  
  
Duo glanced at all the Gundam pilots in the room. "Does anyone here have a car?"  
  
Blysse looked down at the floor, "I have a car... How else do you think I got here?"  
  
Duo blinked twice, "Well, I guess you need some new tires."  
  
"But she's my best friend, she wouldn't do that to ME! Would she?"  
  
"By the way she looked at you, I wouldn't think that she's your best friend, if your friend at all." Heero mumbled under his breath.  
  
Blysse turned and looked at Heero, then turned back to the vidscreen and said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She then turned and ran out of the room, heading for the car garage.  
  
"Hey, I've got a car too," Tonni said absently-mindedly before collapsing into Wufei's arms.  
  
"AAKKK!!!" he screamed. "A WOMAN!!"  
  
"Somebody feed her beer!" Heero hollered. His voice was the last thing Blysse heard before she got to the garage.  
  
When she got there, she swung the door open hard and gasped. There was her car, her beautiful blue Viper, tires slashed, windows broken, and graffiti all over it in black, white and red. Most of it was mixed together, but there was one sentence that was as clear as day.  
  
Duo Must Die  
  
Blysse ran forward to her car, putting her hands on the side. The paint wasn't wet, but wasn't completely dry either. She heard something behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Duo standing in the doorway. She turned her head back to her car and stared down at it. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. She turned and her piercing violet eyes met Duo's indigo blue eyes. Blysse looked at the ground, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Duo understood, and shifted slightly so he could hold Blysse. She clutched his arms and cried into his chest, while he just held her and whispered that it would be alright. 


	7. End of friends

"How...could...she...do this...to...me..?" she choked out between sobs.  
  
"I don't know Blysse, I don't know."  
  
Blysse looked up at Duo, looking for any sort of sarcasm or untruthfulness. She found none. He just looked into her eyes.  
  
Slowly, he moved forward, and Blysse did the same. Soon, they were lost in a kiss, each still holding the other.  
  
Little did they know someone was watching from the shadows.  
  
Sky blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Blysse and Duo kissing. It had almost happened once before, but he had been so blinded by hurt and anger to realize that this would bring them closer together. With a flurry of a cloak, the figure was gone, leaving behind only a can of spray paint, the can of spray paint that had been used.  
  
Tonni stumbled out into the garage with Quatre and Trowa's help.  
  
"Where's my car?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Tonni, honey, you don't own a car," Blysse answered. Tonni yawned.  
  
"That's not very fair, don't you think, guys?" she said before passing out. An hour or so later  
  
Riva skipped happily through the door, slamming her knife into the wall. She walked into the main room and looked around.  
  
"Hey everyone. Did ya miss me?" Riva asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Not in the least..."Duo mumbled. Riva looked at him and raised and eyebrow. She looked from Duo to Heero, but Heero just looked away. Then from Heero to Quatre, but Quatre was staring blankly at the TV. screen, which wasn't even on. She then quickly, as if she wasn't sure, she glanced at Wufei, who just scowled. Riva didn't understand what was going on, but knew she wasn't wanted in here right now, so she decided to go to Blysse and talk to her. She turned around and walked out into the hall that lead to the stairs that lead to her room, and Blysse's was right beside hers. Half walking, half-skipping, she went down the hall, but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and came face-to-face with Trowa Barton, although she didn't know his name.  
  
"Oh!," Riva exclaimed, "I'm sorry! ...Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Trowa," he replied, letting go of her arm.  
  
"He's Trowa!" Tonni piped, swaying out of her room. "Now, where's Heero? We're s'posed t' have a drinking contest!"  
  
She swayed away, smoking a cigarette and singing The Baka Song.  
  
"Alright Trowa, do you have a good explanation on why you were stopping me?" Riva continued.  
  
"Were you going to see Blysse?"  
  
"...Yes, I was..."  
  
"I'd advise against doing that."  
  
"And why would you??" Riva was upset. Why couldn't she go see her best friend and some freak she didn't know was giving her advice on friendship?  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you." Trowa replied calmly.  
  
"Why wouldn't she!? I didn't do anything!!!" and then she turned and ran up the stairs. Trowa just shook his head.  
  
Riva stopped running when she reached the top of the stairs. She looked behind her to make sure that, 'freak', wasn't following her. Seeing that he wasn't, she walked over to Blysse's door. Music was blaring out of it, but Riva knew that Blysse only listened to that kind of music when she was upset. Riva knocked, but she supposed she wasn't heard when she didn't get a response. Opening the door, Riva asked, "Are you alright, Blysse?" The only response she got was having a black pump thrown at her. She ducked, then looked behind her at the shoe. 'Lucky I ducked' she thought to herself, but a little too soon. When she got back up and turned back around, she was drilled in the head with another shoe. Riva dropped to the floor like a rock, completely unconscious. 


	8. The pillow fight

A While Later  
  
Riva blinked. She was in a different room. It looked like a bedroom. It was different then the ones she had been in. Well, that was, like, two. Blysse's and hers...Blysse's...'Oh crap.' Riva thought to herself. Blysse and drilled her in the head with a shoe. If it knocked her out, it must've been a pump, dress show, or platform. Although Blysse didn't have to wear platforms because she was tall enough, she always bought them. Just a waste of money. Riva looked around. She still couldn't figure out where she was. It was kind of creepy. Not many lights, and not many were on. There didn't seem to be any windows, but, they could just have been hidden. Hearing a noise, Riva turned around her hands clenched to her chest. In seeing that it was only the freak, she dropped her hands to her side and a look of confusion and disgust crossed her face.  
  
"You again!" she accused.  
  
Trowa blinked.  
  
"How did I get here? Where is here?" Riva asked, glancing around for some route of escape.  
  
"I brought you here...and you're in my room."  
  
"Uh, why am I in YOUR room?"  
  
"'Cause I found you at the bottom of the stairs, it had looked like you were pushed down or you had fallen, so I brought you here, to my room."  
  
"Okay, that's nice of you, but why didn't you bring me back to my room?"  
  
"Because Duo and Wufei and Tonni are rampaging around your room with swords."  
  
"Wait, they were in my room?"  
  
"They must've gotten the key."  
  
"What! But," she pulled a key out of her pocket, "I have my key right here..... Oh crap! I gave Blysse a key to my room!"  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
Riva collapsed onto Trowa's bed and lay on her stomach, unblinking.  
  
In Riva's Room  
  
CLASH, CLASH, CLASH Twing! POOF!  
  
Tonni laughed her a$$ off as she swung a pillow at Duo's face. She, in return, got smacked in the back of the head with a fake sword and collapsed onto the floor in laughter.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!" she yelled, screeching in laughter.  
  
"One to go!" Duo screamed.  
  
A puff of feathers spread across the room, and Wufei stood before Duo, unarmed. Duo laughed insanely and jabbed Wufei in the heart with his fake sword.  
  
"Noooooooo!" cried Wufei as he fell to the floor clutching his chest.  
  
"Muahahahaha! I, Duo Maxwell, have defeated Chang. I am the champion!" Duo ran off to Blysse's room and started prancing around, chanting, "I won! I won! I won! I won! I won!"  
  
"Good for you." Blysse replied boredly.  
  
"You don't sound sincere! Are you not happy that I won?"  
  
"No, I'm happy-ish."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at Blysse. "You still upset?"  
  
Blysse nodded. "Yea, I just can't believe that she did that, I mean, I thought she was my best friend."  
  
"Actions speak louder than words..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I dunno, I just couldn't think of anything to say."  
  
"Oh well at least you tried."  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Well Duo, I think you're so nice! Will you marry me?"  
  
Duo stopped bouncing and looked at Blysse with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I asked you to marry me!"  
  
"Huh? But, but, but, we just met!"  
  
"Um, Duo, I was just kidding. I just wanted to see how you'd react."  
  
Duo was silent for a moment before he said sternly, "You shouldn't joke about things like that."  
  
"I'm...sorry?"  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about," Duo replied, crossing his arms, "Just a note for the future."  
  
"Aaawww," Blysse cooed, "You're so cute when you do that!"  
  
Duo looked at her, "Really?"  
  
Blysse nodded, "Really." She held her arms out and Duo smiled, giving Blysse a hug of his own, which soon ended up in them both not having any clothes on. The next morning they found themselves scrambling around trying to find their personal belongings because there was a group meeting downstairs.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Riva snickered. Trowa looked upwards at the ceiling. Wufei scowled in his corner. Heero stared blankly out the window. Tonni giggled, still a little drunk, and played with a toy gun, since Quatre had taken her real one away. Quatre looked upset. Someone had called a group meeting, they all think it was Heero. Duo and Blysse rushed down the stairs, looking frazzled and disoriented.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Heero asked.  
  
"Uh...," Blysse thought for a second, "Pillow fight."  
  
"Didn't sound like one," Quatre mumbled.  
  
"What else could it be?" Wufei asked, looking up from his corner. Riva snickered again. Blysse glared at her.  
  
"You are SUCH a dumbass, Woman-Hater," Tonni said, throwing a beer bottle to the floor.  
  
"Anyways," Heero said. Everyone looked at him, "Let's play a murder mystery..."  
  
"YaY!" Quatre exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"...the board game type." Heero finished.  
  
"D***" Quatre said quietly as he sat back down. 'I thought it would be my chance to...KILL DUO!!!'  
  
"Uh...may I ask why?" Trowa asked casually.  
  
"Because it's a rainy day and we're bored." Heero answered.  
  
"No, I think he meant why Quatre wanted to kill Duo," Tonni corrected.  
  
"You don't think about diddly-squat, girl," Wufei spat.  
  
"Raining?," Riva asked, looking out the window, "Are you inSANE!? It's not raining."  
  
Heero snapped his fingers and all of a sudden there was a roll of thunder, a flash of lightening and it rained-hard.  
  
"There are better things to do on a rainy day," Duo said, glancing at Blysse.  
  
"Right, so I'm going back upstairs," Blysse replied, smiling.  
  
"I'll come with you!," Duo exclaimed happily. He looked and everyone was staring at him, "To, uh...finish our pillow fight." Riva snickered yet again.  
  
"See!" Wufei declared victoriously, "It was a pillow fight!"  
  
Everyone looked at Wufei.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
No one responded.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Again, no one responded.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!?!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?" Wufei screamed before passing out. 


	9. Spin the bottle

"Aaawww, he looks so cute like that," Tonni cooed. "It's really fun, making Woman-Hater pass out like that."  
  
All the while, Duo and Blysse had been slowly making their way to the door, and now made a mad dash for it.  
  
"I don't think so," Heero said in a demonic/possessed voice, pushing a button on the side of his chair which caused iron bars fall from the ceiling and cover any sort of escape. Blysse tried to stop, but it only caused Duo to crash into her, both of them falling to the floor.  
  
"Get a room," Trowa said.  
  
"We would have!" Duo cried.  
  
"Eewww..." Riva mumbled, scrunching her nose.  
  
"You are so immature," Tonni scolded.  
  
"Like you're any better, you boozehound," Riva said. Tonni immediately stood up, causing everyone to fall back in their chairs.  
  
"I am not a boozehound, I just have drinking issues!" she screamed, sitting back down again, now completely calm.  
  
"Ahem," Heero coughed. Everyone turned to him, Duo and Blysse getting off the floor and off of each other.  
  
"But Heeeroooo!," Quatre whined, "Board games are sooo boring!"  
  
"I agree," Riva said, nodding.  
  
"I second that!" Tonni called.  
  
"No comment," said Trowa.  
  
Blysse and Duo were to lost in staring at each other to notice what was happening at all.  
  
Wufei was still passed out.  
  
"Well," Heero asked, "What do you propose we play?"  
  
Before Quatre could say, "A real murder mystery", Riva jumped up and cried, "SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!"  
  
That got Duo's attention.  
  
"Truth or Dare style!" Tonni cried triumphantly.  
  
Duo then turned his attention back to Blysse.  
  
"Uh...o...k..." Heero said, "But we have no empty bottles. Tonni broke all the ones she used."  
  
"We can make one," Riva suggested, searching around. She wandered over to a cupboard and opened the bottom shelf to find...nothing. She wandered over to the fridge and started digging through it. At the very bottom, she found at least 50 beers. "YaY!" she exclaimed, grabbing one. Before anyone could say anything, she had downed it, then thrown it at Heero with the lid on it and cried, "There's your bottle!"  
  
Heero didn't catch it and it shattered on the ground.  
  
"Bummer," said Duo.  
  
"Not in the least!" Riva yelled.  
  
They all looked at Riva who had started another beer. Duo looked at Blysse who just shrugged. Riva was done the beer and quickly screwed the lid back on, and this time tossed it carefully to Trowa, who caught it.  
  
"YaY!" exclaimed Riva, throwing her hands in the air, "I won!"  
  
Tonni clapped her hands, looking very kawaii. "Yeah!" she called.  
  
Everyone got into a circle and Trowa put the bottle in the middle and spun it, the bottle stopped on Heero.  
  
"Heero... Truth or dare?" Trowa asked, maybe a little too seriously.  
  
"Uh... Truth." Heero answered.  
  
"Heh, heh." mumbled Duo, "This should be good."  
  
Trowa smiled. "Truth, eh? Who do you like?"  
  
Heero cursed, and then quietly whispered, "Relena."  
  
Everyone burst out into a fit of laughter and giggles.  
  
"Is that all, or do you have more?" Riva asked. Heero blushed a deep red.  
  
"And Tonni. a little." he said quietly and meanly.  
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Tonni said rolling her eyes. Heero shot the bottle, and it exploded into tiny little shards of glass.  
  
"Aw, you broke it, da***t!" Tonni complained, whacking Heero on the head. "Stupid big-banged baka."  
  
Everyone was silent until:  
  
"YaY!" Riva ran off to the fridge and drank another bottle of beer. She tossed the bottle to Trowa, who again caught it. Trowa passed the bottle to Heero, and told him NOT to shoot it again.  
  
Heero spun the bottle and it landed on Blysse, which made Duo's eye twitch. "Truth or dare, Blysse?"  
  
"Dare." Blysse answered confidently.  
  
"Okay...... Um....... I dare you to, uh, um," a wide grin spread across Heero's face, "kiss Wufei, French kiss him!"  
  
"But he's unconscious!"  
  
"So... Wake him up!"  
  
Duo growled.  
  
"Da****t, I thought you were the sane one." Blysse mumbled under her breath. She walked over to Wufei and Riva's eyes followed her. She booted Wufei in the side, bent down and then kissed him, which made Wufei faint again. Blysse the sat back down at the circle, cringing. "Uh, Heero, can I go rinse my mouth out?"  
  
"NO!" Heero yelled. "You'll try to escape!"  
  
"No I won't! It's my turn to spin the bottle!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Heero snapped his fingers and a door appeared. Blysse opened the door and walked in, appearing again about 5 minutes later. She went and sat down in her place, which was beside Duo, and reached out and spun the bottle. It twirled a few times before landing on Duo.  
  
"I dare you to make-out with me!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Riva turned to Heero, "Can you do that?"  
  
"I guess...we never really laid down any rules..."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
"Wait. no!" Tonni hollered. "That's screwed up!"  
  
"You're just mad 'cause it hasn't landed on you yet, Boozehound," Trowa snickered. It was a very serious snicker.  
  
Quatre was twitching, although no one noticed.  
  
"Hey Duo!," Heero asked, "Who's spinning for you?"  
  
He got no reply.  
  
"Um...can we go," Riva pointed to where the couch and chairs were, "over there?"  
  
"Let's do that..."  
  
They all shuffled over to the couch and chairs, Riva, Quatre and Heero sitting on chairs (Heero being in his special chair), Tonni sat on her own portable lawn chair, while Trowa sat on the couch, all facing away from Duo and Blysse. Wufei was still passed out somewhere on the floor, but seemed to have been pushed aside.  
  
"Um..." Quatre started.  
  
"Who's spinning?"  
  
"I know a simple solution to that," Riva declared.  
  
"And that is?" Heero asked.  
  
"Eenie meenie miny moe!"  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No. I'm not." Quickly, Riva 'eenie meenie miny moe'd and landed on herself. "I'm spinning!" she called. She reached over and quickly spun the bottle, it landing on Quatre. "so, Quatre, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um...truth."  
  
"Great! Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
Really quietly, Quatre mumbled, "T-Tonni."  
  
"oooOOOOoooh!" Riva exclaimed. "AnYwAyS, spin the bottle."  
  
Quatre reached over and spun the bottle weakly. It landed on Riva.  
  
"Um...ok...truth or dare?"  
  
Riva threw up her hands, "Dare!"  
  
"Alright," Quatre thought for a moment, "I dare you to go and kick Duo."  
  
"Done and done!" Riva ran over and booted Duo in the side five times. He fell over, but then quickly got up and resumed what he was doing.  
  
"...That was weird..." Heero stated.  
  
"Eh. I've seen weirder." Riva replied, spinning the bottle, which landed on Tonni.  
  
"Truth or dare, Boozehound?" Riva said evilly.  
  
"Dare!!" Tonni said.  
  
"I dare you to. um. make out with Heero!" Riva said, grinning.  
  
"That's no fair, Riva!" Tonni yelled, jumping up and landing back down onto Quatre, who blushed.  
  
"It is too fair, Lamont!" Riva yelled. "Now kiss him! French kiss him!"  
  
"Eep," Tonni said. She stood up and swayed over to Heero and kissed him, which caused him to drop his gun. The kiss, to Quatre, seemed to last for way too long.  
  
"Um. Heello?!" he yelled. Tonni grinned a little and pulled away. Then she went back to her seat. She spun the bottle and it landed on Trowa.  
  
"Truth or dare, freak."  
  
Trowa blushed, "It's...Trowa."  
  
"Oh. Well, truth or dare?"  
  
Trowa thought for a while, "Truth."  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE WHO PICKS TRUTH GET ASKED THAT QUESTION!?!?"  
  
"Because we're all so simple-minded and do not wish to think of another question," Tonni responded.  
  
Trowa mumbled something.  
  
"Weeellll???" Riva asked impatiently.  
  
"...."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you please repeat it?" Tonni said meanly.  
  
".... R---" Trowa was then cut off by a scream. They all turned and found that Duo and Blysse had run into the wall, only managing to run over Wufei. Everyone completely forgot about the question (except for Trowa) and laughed. Riva then got up and hurried over to help Wufei stand up from his shock of being run over by naked people. He stood there shakily for a moment and Riva helped him over to a chair. He then realized that he was being helped by a girl and blushed.  
  
'Is it just me or was he blushing?' Riva asked herself as she went to get Wufei some water. When she returned, after giving Wufei his water and a blanket, she suggested that they play a different game. 


	10. STRIP MONOPOLY Quatre'S Idea

"Strip Poker!" came Duo's voice from somewhere in the background.  
  
"I think it's a little late for us," came Blysse's voice.  
  
"STRIP MONOPOLY!!!!" Quatre cried. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"FUN!!!" exclaimed Riva.  
  
"DOUBLE FUN!" Tonni sang, leaning on Heero's shoulder, which made Heero stiffen up.  
  
Trowa looked at her for a moment and agreed.  
  
Heero really had no choice in the matter because suddenly Blysse and Duo screamed, "YAY!" so he pushed another button, and a monopoly set fell out of a black hole.  
  
"Cool. A black hole."  
  
Everyone turned to see Duo standing there with Blysse, and, amazingly enough, they were both fully dressed.  
  
"That was fast," said Heero.  
  
"It was?"  
  
"Yes. Now be quiet while me and Quatre set up the game," Riva replied rudely. Her and Quatre then proceeded to set up the game. Quatre explained the rules. If you landed on someone's property, you had to take off an article of clothing. The first one completely naked loses. The last one with at least one article of clothing still on wins.  
  
"How many people are playing?" Riva asked.  
  
"I am," Heero said.  
  
"Me too," said Trowa.  
  
"I AM TOO!!!" exclaimed Duo and Blysse at the same time.  
  
"Me, me, me, me, me!!" Tonni exclaimed. "I rock at this game!!"  
  
"Me and Quatre are," Riva replied. She then turned to Wufei and asked, "You playin'?"  
  
Wufei mumbled some Chinese profanities and said, "Ok."  
  
"Great!" Riva exclaimed happily.  
  
"Who's who?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'M THE DOG!!!" Blysse cried before anyone else could say anything.  
  
"O...k..."  
  
"I want the car!!!" Duo exclaimed, waving his hands around.  
  
"I'll be the hat," said Quatre, sweetly.  
  
"I'm gonna be. the crazy psycho witch," Tonni decided, giggling.  
  
"There is no crazy psycho witch, Ton," Quatre explained.  
  
"Heero?" Tonni asked. "Is there a crazy psycho with?"  
  
Heero snapped his fingers and a brand new piece appeared. "There is now," he answered.  
  
"I'm the cannon," said Riva.  
  
Heero glared at Riva and mumbled, "I'll be the boat."  
  
"Um...I'll be the shoe..." said Trowa.  
  
"Haha. Shoe," laughed Riva.  
  
"I'm the horsie! Horsie horsie horsie!" Wufei cried out loud.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"I mean...the horse..."  
  
"Alright then..." Tonni said quietly.  
  
Quatre quickly called, "I'm the banker!"  
  
"I'm the real estate agent!" Heero called out.  
  
"Alrighty then. Let the game begin."  
  
After about an hour, Blysse and Duo were out of the game, not that they minded. They were off doing...um...other things. Trowa was without a shirt, same with Wufei, Quatre had no shirt and no pants, Riva had no shirt, Tonni was missing her shirt, and Heero was fully dressed, because he had everything and anything you could buy because he kept robbing the bank, but no one said anything. He had a gun, for God's sake!  
  
"I need some saké!" Wufei cried.  
  
"No you don't. If you leave the table, you're out of the game." Heero said casually.  
  
"What do you get if you win?" Riva asked.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"I private session with Duo and Blysse," Tonni giggled, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Riva.  
  
"Screw this," Wufei said, about to stand up, "I'm leaving."  
  
Quickly, Heero pulled out his gun from...who knows where, and aimed it at Wufei, "Omae o korosu."  
  
Wufei froze in his tracks, then quickly sat back down, "Well, let's get on with the game, shall we?"  
  
After two hours, only Heero, Tonni, and Trowa remained, Trowa being only in his boxers, while Heero was still fully dressed. Tonni was down to a bra and underwear.  
  
"This is so unfair," Trowa mumbled.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Heero.  
  
"Can I just quit?" Tonni groaned.  
  
"No. You must lose properly."  
  
All of a sudden Trowa landed on Boardwalk, "Oh well. Too bad. I lose." then he wandered off to find the rest of his clothes.  
  
An hour later, Tonni hadn't lost an article of clothing, carefully avoiding everything. She rolled the dice and moved her pieces.  
  
"I win," she said solemnly. Heero blinked at her and looked at the board. His eyes went wide.  
  
"But. you. how did you." he stuttered.  
  
"I never lose," Tonni said, emotionless. She went to get back on all of her clothes. Then everyone else could go get their clothes, but Duo and Blysse didn't, not that anyone really noticed. They had forgotten that Duo and Blysse were there. 


	11. POPCPRN IS GOOD W' MOVIES

"Now what do we do?" asked Quatre as they all sat around in their chairs and what-not (minus Blysse and Duo).  
  
"We could watch a movie" suggested Trowa.  
  
"How?" asked Riva.  
  
They all looked at Heero, who clapped his hands and a big screen TV appeared from another black hole.  
  
"YaY!" exclaimed Quatre, "What are we gonna watch?"  
  
"How about a horror?" suggested Riva.  
  
Quatre screamed, "NOOOOO!!!"  
  
They stared at him.  
  
"Er...how about a Disney movie instead?"  
  
"Uh...sure, why not" Heero said plainly. Suddenly, a whole selection of Disney movies appeared.  
  
"YAY!" Quatre exclaimed happily, running towards the stand of movies and digging through them.  
  
"I guess we'll watch what he chooses..." Tonni said quietly.  
  
"I guess so..." Heero agreed.  
  
Quatre came back and was holding the movie, Lady & the Tramp, and a huge grin was plastered on his face.  
  
Riva looked from the movie to Quatre's face, back to the movie, back to Quatre's face and asked, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Quatre's eyes went wide and they sparkled with unshed tears, "No, I love this movie..."  
  
"Ok, ok, don't cry. We'll watch the movie," Tonni assured.  
  
"YaY!" Quatre cried, jumping up and down. Riva rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get a couple dozen beers. Quatre ran over to the TV and put the movie in the VCR then ran back. The lights dimmed and Riva came and sat on the couch, in between Trowa and Wufei. Tonni yawned and half-closed her eyes, leaning on Heero's shoulder. Keep in mind, she was still drunk, but Heero didn't seem to care.  
  
Popcorn appeared out of nowhere and started eating Quatre (A/N: Popcorn is this chibi with curly yellow hair. We're not sure whether it's a guy or a girl...) After a while, Quatre settled down, even though Popcorn was still attached to his head. Edible popcorn also fell out of nowhere, one bucket for each person, but Quatre's bucket landed on his head, scaring Popcorn, which caused Popcorn to bite deeper into Quatre's head, which caused Quatre to go spastic again. A few minutes later, Quatre came back and again sat on the end of the couch. Then drinks fell out of nowhere, one for each person (except Riva who had Heero's beer and was pretty drunk by then seeming how she was on her 12th beer) but this time, Quatre moved out of the way. His drink splattered on the couch pillow, staining it. Popcorn glanced at the drink, then back at Quatre, then back at the drink, then back at Quatre, then back at the drink, then it dove for the drink, and Quatre swiftly caught it and locked it in it's cage. After Popcorn realized that it was caught it started wailing, which quite resembled the sound of nails on a chalkboard, so Quatre gently removed Popcorn from it's cage and attached it to his arm.  
  
Heero looked over at Quatre, "Want me to kill it for you?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Sure, you can try."  
  
Heero took out his gun and shot at Popcorn, but Popcorn bent out of the way. Heero kept shooting at little Popcorn, but every time Popcorn would bend out of the way.  
  
"Put that noise maker away," Tonni said, yawning. She took another gulp of her beer and grinned.  
  
Quatre snickered, "I said you could try."  
  
Wufei looked at Quatre and then at Popcorn, and then whacked Popcorn on the head. Popcorn fell off Quatre's arm and died very dramatically.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Quatre screamed, "Popcorn!" but soon he got over it and continued watching the movie.  
  
When the movie had finally ended, Blysse and Duo 'magically' appeared, and fortunately they were also fully clothed.  
  
"Well," said Heero, shoving Tonni off of him, "I've had enough excitement for today!"  
  
Everyone looked at the clock and it said 3:00 pm, but 'magically' when Heero snapped his fingers the time was 11:00 pm.  
  
Duo kissed Blysse, "Well, I'm tired! Lets go to bed!"  
  
Heero looked around and clapped his hands, the bars disappeared.  
  
Blysse giggled and followed Duo.  
  
'Now,' Heero thought to himself, 'What shall we do tomorrow?' 


	12. The beach

Heero woke up to hear the phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi!" squealed Relena.  
  
Heero looked around to see if anyone was watching, and could see no one. "Hi Relena! Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
"Yes, my little Heero-chan! What about you? Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
"Yes, but it would've been better if you had been here."  
  
"Oh little Heero-chan! You are so sweet, and sensitive! I think that I could just eat you up!"  
  
Heero smiled. "Well, little Relena-sama, if you did then I wouldn't be alive anymore!"  
  
"Oh Heero! It was just a saying!"  
  
"I know, my little koi."  
  
"Koi," a voice said, sniggering from the other line.  
  
"Um. Heero?" Relena said. Heero's eyes went wide.  
  
"Tonni, get offa the god D*** line!!" Heero roared.  
  
"But my little Heero-chan." Tonni mocked.  
  
"Ooh, Heero's got a girlfriend!" another voice, Wufei's said.  
  
"Get off the line, you guys!!" Heero screamed.  
  
"OK, OK!!" Wufei said. "Use your words, not your actions."  
  
"Bye, bye." Tonni sniggered. "Heero-chan."  
  
"Why you." Heero began but Tonni giggled and hung up.  
  
"Umm." Relena said questionably, "Who was that?"  
  
"Tonni and Wufei," Heero grumbled.  
  
"Why is there a girl at your house, Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"She's a new pilot," Heero explained. "I didn't ask for her to come here."  
  
Relena giggled. "Suki da, Heero."  
  
Heero looked around again, and there was no one there that he could see, "Suki da, Relena."  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo came into Heero's room, "Who ya talkin' to?"  
  
Heero jumped and hung up the phone. "No one."  
  
"Sure........"  
  
Heero tried to look innocent, "But it wasn't anyone important!"  
  
"Whatever Heero..."  
  
"So Duo, did you have fun with us-- I mean Blysse, yesterday?"  
  
Duo grinned mischievously.  
  
"Well that answers all. Now get lost."  
  
"Nani!?!? But I just got here!"  
  
"So, you got here and now you're leaving! Bye Duo!"  
  
"Bye." Duo left the room.  
  
"Stupid baka." Heero whispered when Duo was out of earshot. Heero stood up and walked into the living room, and announced another meeting.  
  
"Hey guys!" Heero said cheerily, "You all had fun yesterday, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and Duo and Blysse grinned.  
  
"Well, I've decided that today, we should go to the beach."  
  
Everyone stared blankly at Heero, but finally the voice of Riva was heard:  
  
"But won't other people see us? We'll have no peace!"  
  
"No, because we have our own private beach," Heero explained.  
  
"We do?" Tonni asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero snapped his fingers, "we do. Now everyone go get on your bathing suits/swim trunks, and meet back here."  
  
Everyone nodded and did so. A few minutes later everyone was there again, in their bathing suits/swim trunks. Blysse was in a very skimpy blue bikini, Riva was in a black bikini, Tonni was wearing boy shorts and a skimpy blue bikini top, Trowa was wearing green swim trunks, Wufei was wearing black swim trunks, Quatre was wearing yellow swim trunks, Duo was wearing a blue Speedo and Heero was wearing his spandex shorts.  
  
"Okay, lets go!" Heero opened the door and everyone poured through it, with many people landing on each other, except Blysse and Duo who walked by everyone casually.  
  
"Nice puppy you've got there, Blysse," came Quatre's voice from underneath the pile.  
  
Duo glared at the pile of people, searching for the blonde-haired menace, then walked again after Blysse.  
  
"er..." Tonni mumbled.  
  
"Would you get off of me?" came another voice.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riva cackled from the top of the pile. She stood up on top of Heero, her dyed blonde hair with black roots, blowing in the wind, and exclaimed, "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!!" she then shoved her heel into Heero's back, "And you're the dirty rascals."  
  
Heero squirmed out from underneath Riva, causing her to fall onto the sand.  
  
"Mission complete," Tonni snickered.  
  
"Phh." Riva mumbled, then turned around and started building things in the sand with a shovel and bucket that had appeared out of nowhere. The rest of the people broke from the pile and Wufei went to sit by the water, Heero stood staring out at the sea, Tonni was trying to walk on water, Quatre was rolling idly in the sand, and Trowa was watching Riva make whatever she was making.  
  
A while later, Riva's sand-blobs began to take shape. They became a very detailed castle with a village in front and a few villagers in the streets, which amazingly enough, looked like all the Gundam Pilots, hers being in the castle.  
  
"That's very nice Riva, but what are you making them for?" Quatre asked sweetly.  
  
"You'll see," Riva replied, smiling. She looked around to see what she could see, and she saw a giant sand-fort that she hadn't seen when she had first seen when she walked into the beach.  
  
"Um...can someone tell me what the hell that is?" Riva asked, pointing to the fort.  
  
Everyone turned to it, no one saying anything.  
  
After a moment Wufei asked out-loud, "Where's Blysse and Duo?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then cringed in disgust, except Quatre who twitched uncontrollably, then cried into his hands.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa said cautiously, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Quatre looked up and quickly replied, "Tea time!" while wiping away his tears with his wrist.  
  
"Tea time?" Tonni asked.  
  
"Yes," Quatre said sternly, "Teatime."  
  
"Rriigghhtt..." Heero answered, resuming his stare out at the ocean.  
  
Riva then stood up and dusted her hands off.  
  
"Very well done, Riva," Quatre complimented, drinking from a teacup that also had appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!," she exclaimed, putting her hands in a kind-of claw form, stomping on all of her sand creations with her feet, all the while cackling insanely. Wufei turned around at the sound of Riva's cackling, then stared at her, like all the others were, as she continued to squish and stomp her little sand-things, but she left the castle, and the sand figure of herself, untouched. When she finished squishing the village, she gathered up the sand and began adding onto the castle.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Quatre asked sweetly.  
  
"Ah, tea. Yes! I would!" she exclaimed happily as Quatre handed her a cup. She then dumped the tea into the little trench with plastic covering the bottom, it half-filling up. Riva looked at it, disappointedly, then turned to Quatre and asked, "May I have more tea?"  
  
"Uh...sure..." Quatre stammered.  
  
"Thanks!" Riva smiled, grabbing the teapot and dumping the rest of it's contents into the moat. She then pulled some toy crocodiles out of somewhere and placed them in the moat. She looked at the teacup and teapot., then placed the teacup under the drawbridge to stable it.  
  
Quatre looked questioningly at Riva, then began to help with the side of the castle that was facing him.  
  
"YaY!," she exclaimed, "Help!"  
  
Trowa in hearing this, began to help on the side of the castle that was facing him.  
  
"YaY! More help!" Riva exclaimed, as she flopped around excitedly like a fish out of water.  
  
"Oh no!" Trowa cried, pointing at Riva, "She's having a seizure!"  
  
"Quick! Put something in her mouth!" Wufei yelled, throwing a seashell at her.  
  
"NO!," Heero said sternly, putting his hand out, "You mustn't do that! Don't get too close!" he cried to Quatre, who had cautiously walked over to her, "She might explode!"  
  
"Hehe!!" Tonni said, dumping the teapot onto Riva. Heero grabbed her arm.  
  
"No," he said. "Down, Boozehound."  
  
Tonni gave him sad puppy dog eyes. Everyone was silent for a moment when Quatre's voice sang, "Don't you put it in your mouth! Don't you put it in your mouth! Don't you stuff it in you face! Don't you stuff it in your fa---" Quatre stopped abruptly, staring at the other G-Pilots who were also staring at him silently.  
  
"I'm not having a seizure," came Riva's voice over the silence.  
  
"Then what were you having?" Heero asked, turning to her.  
  
Riva thought for a moment, then replied, "There are so many wrong answers to that question."  
  
"Rriigghhtt..." Wufei mumbled, walking back to his place by the sea.  
  
"Well, then we'll call them your happy seizures," suggested Tonni, walking over to the sea and trying to walk on water again.  
  
"Them?," Riva questioned, "But I've only had one."  
  
"So far," Heero said, "You're most likely to have more."  
  
"YaY!" Riva exclaimed, flopping around again. "More!"  
  
"Make that two," Quatre recorded to nobody in particular.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Lets do something else... Lets have a sand castle contest!"  
  
"YaY!" Riva exclaimed as she kept flopping around.  
  
"Well Heero, that'd be fun but," Quatre looked over at Duo and Blysse's sand fort, "I think that Duo and Blysse have already won that."  
  
"Hmmm, yes Quatre, I think you're right," Heero agreed.  
  
Riva stopped flopping around, and looked at Heero and Quatre as if nothing had happened, "Then, what are we going to do?"  
  
Heero and Quatre both shrugged.  
  
"KILL WUFEI THE WOMAN HATER!!!!" Tonni screamed insanely and proceeded to throw hunks of sand at Wufei's forehead.  
  
"Hmmm." Riva looked over at Blysse and Duo's sand fort. "Well, I know Wufei and Trowa won't know what to do. and Tonni's, uh, busy... so... we're gonna have to ask Blysse, and Duo."  
  
Quatre and Heero gulped.  
  
"But they're..."  
  
"And I don't think they'd like to be disturbed...."  
  
Riva considered for a second but couldn't think of anything else they could do. "Guys, it's our only choice if you don't want to be bored."  
  
They sighed.  
  
"Okay Riva, me and Quatre will wait here... and you'll go get them... I mean it was your plan in the first place."  
  
Riva sighed. "Yea, whatever." she slowly walked over to the door of the huge sand fort and opened it a crack. When she couldn't hear anything she opened the door wider, and wider and eventually it was wide open. She walked in and gasped...  
  
... Duo and Blysse were sitting at a table playing a game of chess!!!!!  
  
Blysse knocked Duo's king off the board. "Checkmate."  
  
"D***** Blysse! That's the third time in a row you beat me!" Duo looked over to the doorway and saw Riva, standing there, her mouth wide open.  
  
Blysse raised an eyebrow at Riva. "Hey Riva, what's wrong?"  
  
Riva just stood there, astonished.  
  
"Riva, what's wrong? It can't be that I won that game of chess, can it? I mean I've beaten you lots in chess... Riva?"  
  
Riva finally snapped out of her trance. "I've never seen you play chess... with a... with a... guy."  
  
Blysse glared at Riva. "Are you saying I'm a slut?"  
  
Riva shook her head and looked at the floor, "No Blysse, I'm just...uh... well, I've just never seen you with a guy playing chess, that's all."  
  
Blysse smiled. "I'm just kidding Riva!"  
  
Riva looked up, her face was beet red. "I uh... I knew that."  
  
Duo smiled. "Riva, what's the problem?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you here?" Blysse added.  
  
"Well, um... I.... I wanted to... wanted to.... wanted to ask you guys something....." Riva answered.  
  
Blysse rolled her eyes. "Riva, what would you like to ask us?"  
  
Riva thought for a second. "I wanted to... wanted to... I wanted to ask you... ask you if... if..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Blysse and Duo both said in unison.  
  
Riva snapped out of her trance. "I wanted to ask you guys what you think we should do."  
  
Duo considered for a second. "Well, I'd suggest you guys build a giant sandcastle, and I mean giant..."  
  
Blysse nodded. "Yea, you should."  
  
Riva pondered for a moment, "Someone had already suggested it... but then someone else said that you guys have already won that contest."  
  
"Well, Riva, no one ever said that it was a contest, and even if it was, me and Duo aren't going to participate anyways... I won three games of chess so I get to choose what we do together..."  
  
Riva crinkled her nose. "I take it you two are going to..."  
  
Duo and Blysse both grinned mischievously and starting kissing each other.  
  
Riva crinkled her nose again. "Well, then. So if it isn't going to be a contest, what will it be?"  
  
After what seemed like hours the two stopped kissing and Blysse replied to Riva's question "Well, just fun, you guys get to build the giant sand castle, and then come back here... just knock first."  
  
Riva crinkled her nose yet again. "Don't worry, I won't forget to knock."  
  
"Good girl. Now shoo, shoo!" Duo waved Riva towards the door.  
  
Riva opened the door and left, closing the door tightly behind her.  
  
Quatre and Heero were standing there, waiting for Riva.  
  
"What took you so d**** long Riva!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Riva looked over at Quatre. "Quatre, settle down, okay?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Okay."  
  
Riva smiled. "I was talking to them."  
  
"Were they... um..." Heero asked.  
  
"No, they were playing chess." Riva said.  
  
Quatre crinkled his nose. "Ugh, so they were..."  
  
Riva raised an eyebrow. "Guys, they actually were playing chess!"  
  
The two looked at Riva in astonishment.  
  
"Seriously?" Heero poked Riva in the ribs.  
  
Riva rubbed where Heero had poked her. "Yes you stupid bakas!" she slapped Heero on the head, "They were playing chess!"  
  
Quatre smiled. "So are they coming out?"  
  
"No, and like I said..." Riva crinkled her nose, "They were playing chess... now they're...uh..."  
  
Quatre and Heero cringed. "Eewww!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Finally Trowa piped up, "So, what'd they suggest we do?"  
  
Riva smiled, "Build a giant sandcastle!!!!"  
  
Heero looked at Riva and blinked. "But Riva, I already suggested that earlier...."  
  
"No, you suggested and sand castle building contest! This is just for fun!"  
  
Heero stared at the ground and lightly kicked a bit of sand at Quatre. "Oh...."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Well, let's get sta--"  
  
Two screams cut off Quatre's sentence and they looked over at Tonni and Wufei, who were standing paralyzed, staring at the giant sand fort, they turned their heads to the sand fort as well and saw that Blysse and Duo had fallen through a wall and were doing something together which made Quatre start twitching again.  
  
Riva blinked several times, and ran to go help Wufei, while Quatre placed a tent around Blysse and Duo, although it didn't do much to cover the 'disturbing' noises they were making. Heero grabbed Tonni's arm and held her up.  
  
"You OK, onna?" he asked. Tonni just stood there mouth open. Heero gently closed it and Tonni looked at him with wide sea-green eyes.  
  
"Are you Jesus?" she asked before burying her face in his chest and bursting into tears. "It. was. so. scary."  
  
"It's OK, Tonni-sama," he assured quietly. Tonni looked up and, for no apparent reason, kissed him full on the lips, causing Heero to sweatdrop. Heero shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Riva rushed Wufei into the giant sand fort and made him sit down on a chair. She put a blanket on him and began brewing some tea for the poor traumatized little Chinese boy.  
  
Riva walked over to Wufei and handed him a cup of hot tea. "Are you okay, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei shivered and then nodded. Quietly he added, "Yes, thank you onna."  
  
Riva smiled triumphantly. "You're welcome Wufei." She gave Wufei a kiss on the lips and he fainted.  
  
Riva smiled yet again, and left the sand fort, a giant grin was plastered on her face. Quatre, Heero and Trowa's eyes all followed her to where she stood by the sea, after standing there for a moment staring at Riva, Trowa came over to her.  
  
Trowa smoothed down his hair and finally gained enough courage to talk to Riva, "Uh, hi, Riva. Um... How's Wufei? Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Riva kept looking out onto the sea and finally realized she was being talked to. "Oh, I'm sorry," she looked at Trowa, a look of disgust crossed her face, "What did you say?"  
  
"I uh, wanted to know if Wufei's okay."  
  
"Oh, yes, he is. Wufei is just fine, a little traumatized maybe, although I don't know who wouldn't, but he's fine." she started talking with a Scottish accent (A/N: Please don't ask why!!), "The laddie's just fine, sleepin' like a baby, he is. He fainted, silly lad, I don't know came over him," she snapped out of her Scottish trance, and shook her head, "Did I just say lad?"  
  
Trowa nodded, "Yea, you were talking with a Scottish accent."  
  
Riva shook her head again, "D** ***, you Gundam pilots have made me a strange person, I mean, I've never talked with a Scottish accent before..."  
  
Trowa put his hand on Riva's shoulder and she brushed him away, Trowa sighed, "Riva I--"  
  
Heero began to scream and Trowa and Riva both ran to see what had happened, Heero had been bitten on the toe by a crab.  
  
Heero was hopping on one foot trying to get the crab off and all the while was screaming, "Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
Tonni, now fully recovered thanks to a case of beer, was making stabs at the crab but kept on missing and hitting Heero's foot.  
  
Riva burst out laughing, "Heero! I think it likes you!"  
  
Trowa chuckled, "Yea Heero, I'm sure you two would make a good couple!"  
  
"Yes." Quatre piped in, "Since you both are so crabby!" and he burst out laughing but stopped when he noticed everyone else was silent and watching him. "What!?!"  
  
Riva rolled her eyes, and managed to pull the crab off Heero's toe. "Now can we please start building the giant sandcastle?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"YaY!" Riva started flopping around on the ground, and after a few minutes got up and began forming the castle, once everyone else stopped staring at Riva they too began making the sandcastle.  
  
About a half an hour later Blysse and Duo came out of the tent and joined the group (A/N: In their bathing suits of course ^_~), and starting helping with the sand castle. (A/N: The castle is about half the size of a normal castle now.)  
  
An hour later Wufei came out of the sand fort (A/N: That Blysse and Duo made!!) and looked at the giant sandcastle. (A/N: Sorry to bother you again but by now the castle is finished and everyone is inside it having fun, except for Wufei of course.) He shook his head 'How can it be so big already? Have I been asleep for years or something?' "Hello! Where is everyone?? Answer me!!"  
  
There was no answer but the sound of the wind howling past him.  
  
"Is anyone here??"  
  
Still, there was no answer. 


End file.
